Crazy Day
by Akira no Hana
Summary: Finalmente notei onde estava, PERAI, O QUE EU TO FAZENDO NA CASA DO SASUKE? Ok muita hora nessa calma, algo me diz que eu fiz coisas comprometedoras na noite passada. Houston we have a problem! (WTF!).


Notas inicias:

Akira: Yoooooooooo minna-san como vao? *-*

Manuh: Eu e minha amiga aki, esperamos que gostem da historia.

Akira: Aham ç.ç

Manuh: Porque você ta chorando? ¬¬

Akira: Cara essa é nossa primeira fic, VOCE NÃO TA EMOCIONADA NÃO?

Manuh: o.o

Akira: T^T

Manuh: É verdaaaaaade T.T

Cri...

Cri...

Akira e Manuh: Boa leitura XD

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Acordei sentindo-me zonza, e que luz cegante era aquela que me fazia ver pequenos pontinhos brilhantes a minha frente, vai saber /trágico. Ta bom abrindo os olhos em um...dois...tr MAS PERAI OUVI BARULHOS SUSPEITOS AO MEU REDOR! OMG ALIENIGENAS (WTF!). Melhor fingir que ainda estoy dormindo. Hum hum.

Mas abrir o olho só um pouquinho não faz mal né? Bom, lá vou eu..um..dois..tres.. HÁ SAIAM DAI ALIENIGENAS!. Me levantei rapidamente fazendo um golpe não muito bem executado que refletiu das minhas duas semanas de aula de karate. E não, não havia nenhum alienígena ali. Então me sentei, sabendo não ter nenhum perigo eminente. Minha cabeça doía, e eu via flashs de luz se repetindo freneticamente na minha cabeça, finalmente notei onde estava, PERAI, O QUE EU TO FAZENDO NA CASA DO SASUKE?

Ok muita hora nessa calma, algo me diz que eu fiz coisas comprometedoras na noite passada. Houston we have a problem! (WTF!).

Deitei novamente me acomodando, percebi que o sofá estava mais confortável, mas enfim. Vi pelo canto do olho algo se mexendo ao meu lado. Virei lentamente cabeça, que nem naqueles filmes de terror que a mocinha percebe algo e vira, mais ao invés de sair correndo do cara com uma faca atrás dela, não ela fica gritando e... pera fugi do assunto, onde estávamos mesmo? Ata lembrei, virando minha cabeça devagar (leia-se: quase me decepando) encontro Sasuke se sentando. Ah ainda bem é só o Sas... PERAI SASUKE?! O QUE ELE TA FAZENDO DEITADO ATRAS DE MIM?!

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritei como uma boa louca desvairada que sou, mas beleza(?).

-Sakura sua doida, não grita no meu ouv... – ele paro no meio da frase, me olhando com uma cara que diz claramente " Porque o seu nariz esta na testa e sua boca no nariz?" (?).

-Ok Sasuke, eu sei que minha cara deve estar lindamente maravilhosa (?), mais errr...hum.. – Me virei, fazendo nossas faces ficarem muito próximas, e uma coisa muito incomoda se mexer em minha barriga, ooook isso ta estranho, então me levantei mais rápido do que o meu cachorro Tobi fugindo do banho.(?)

-Tudo beeem... – falei me virando para ver Sasuke, que estava se levantando - Sasukinho, você assim, só por acaso se lembra o que aconteceu ontem? – perguntei com um sorriso a la pisopata básico (?), para um Sasuke já em pé ao meu lado.

- Não, na verdade eu ia perguntar o mesmo pra você... – ele disse mexendo em seu cabelo, o que o deixava ainda mais sedutor. (huuuuum)

Olhei em volta e tentei me lembrar do que havia acontecido na noite passada, porém mais uma vez, sem resultado. Tsc Tsc pobre cérebro tem que ganhar aumento (?).

- Minha cabeça ta doendo.. – falei o olhando novamente.

- Porque não toma um remédio? – ele disse com sua habitual cara de parede (?) se jogando novamente no sofá.

- Eia Sasuke! – eu disse indo até a minha bolsa pegar um remédio para dor de cabeça. Porém havia um pequeno (GRANDE) problema. Onde eu deixei ela? – Bolsita, vem ca, vem *assobio* (?).

Sasuke percebendo o meu desespero procurando a maldita bolsa perguntou:

- Ta procurando isso? – ele disse segurando minha bolsa em suas mãos.

- Ah como ela foi parar ai? – perguntei indo ate lá, provavelmente com um sorriso maior que a cara, e aposto que os meus olhos brilharam /medo.

- Talvez quando você tenha vindo se deitar aqui comigo.. – ele disse com uma cara muuuuuuito tensa /medo².

- Talvez não tenha sido eu que tenha vindo ate aqui né Sasuke! – eu disse tentando pegar minha bolsa de suas mãos. – Eii me dá!

- Qual é a palavrinha magica?- Sasuke perguntou sorrindo. ARGHHHH Juro um dia eu ainda faço picadinho de Uchiha (?).

- Sasuke me da essa bolsa agora se não eu corto isso, que você chama de cabeça fora. – eu disse sorrindo, com minha melhor cara de psicopata que fugiu do hospício (?).

- Calma ai, vamos ver o que tem aqui dentro primeiro – ele disse abrindo minha bolsa lentamente.

- Ah não Sasuke! – eu disse tentando tirar a bolsa de suas mãos, porém ele não soltava de jeito nenhum. – Sasuke! Seu filho dum ornitorrinco cegueta me da isso agora! – eu disse puxando mais forte, até que (sem querer [inner: Seeei sem queeere MAUAHAHAH Eu: SHUT UP! *corada*]) eu caio em cima dele, e nossos rostos ficam próximos (próximos ate demais /uia). O olhei rapidamente e percebi que ele olhava em meus olhos fixamente, corei legal na hora, e quando fui me levantar por conta da vergonha, meu corpo simplesmente não se mexeu. Parecia que ele estava contra mim, que queria ficar ali /muitomedo.

Minha face foi se aproximando cada vez mais da sua, sem o meu consentimento, OMG O MEU CORPO NÃO ME RESPONDE MAIS, ok calma, vamos tentar de novo.

"Cerebrooo? Tem alguém em casa, toc...toc...toc..., OMG ACHO QUE O MEU CEREBRO SAIU DE FÉRIAS(?),HÁ , eu sabia que ele me odiava /choralitros. Não vai ganhar aumento, hum. (WTH?!)."

Então como eu estava dizendo, antes de dar chilique /normal's. Eu estava cada vez mais perto daquele ser, que misteriosamente também se aproximava, e aos poucos eu podia ouvir sua respiração ofegante e as batidas aceleradas do seu coração, fiquei pensando se ele também conseguia escutar as batidas do meu coração, e perceber o quanto estava acelerado /momentoromantico, on. (WTF!?)

Estávamos cada vez mais perto, ate que nossos lábios se tocaram, em uma leve caricia, que fez com que o meu corpo tremesse. Subi minha mão ate seu cabelo, e o senti se arrepiar, HÁ SABIA QUE EU NÃO ERA A ÚNICA AFETADA MAUAHAHAHA /momentolokaquepisicopataoff. Suas mãos foram para a minha cintura e a apertaram levemente, oque me fez arrepiar de novo, e o mardito ainda deu um sorrisinho de lado. Mas nem me importei com isso no momento, porque logo estávamos entreabrindo nossos lábios, e os juntando de uma forma extremamente sincronizada, como se nossos lábios tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Estranho? Sim. Legal? Também, admito, hehe.

Nossa respiração também estava digamos que ''sincronizada'', parecia que naquele momento não estavam ali Sasuke e Sakura, mas sim, Sasuka (?) Bom, vocês entenderam né...nós dois estávamos tão juntos, que parecíamos um só, eu podia ouvir as batidas de seu coração claramente, enquanto nos envolvíamos cada vez mais no beijo.

Estava tudo muito perfeito, tudo muito incrível também, mas nos esquecemos de um mísero pequeno detalhe, tínhamos que respirar também (avááá). Quando nos demos conta disso, separamos nossos lábios lentamente -Sakura... – ele falou fazendo com que nossos lábios se tocassem suavemente. E começamos a nos aproximar novamente...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Ok quem foi a gralha azul da Amazônia (?) que deu esse grito very gay.

Nos separamos rapidamente e ficamos em pé a uns três metros de distancia um do outro encarando aquele ser que veio dos confins do Saara(WTH!)... Ou seja, encarando um Itachi, com cara de que viu um Tiranossauro Rex brincando de esconde-esconde com um chihuahua ([inner: OMG onde esse mundo vai para com esse ser perambulando por ai. Sakura: Inner querida do meu heart /sintaaironia. Inner: oi? /carinhadeanjo. Sakura: CALA A BOCA! / mundotreme (?)]).

- O q...que v..voces dois... – ele ficou olhando de mim para Sasuke.

- Itachi pe...pera e...eu – Comecei a falar mais ele me interrompeu... rindo, eu aqui quase explodindo de vermelha (?), e esse ser rindo, ma não creio! (?).

- A cara eu sabia, vocês tava naquele chove e não molha, se vocês demorassem mais um pouco eu ia trancar vocês dois na dispensa de bicicletas (?) e só abri quando vocês estivessem... bom... hihihihi. – E eu pra variar boiando na maionese – Vou fala pra mamãe e dize que já ta tudo resolvido, antes que ela venha com tramoia pra cima de vocês, então já ne. E Sasuke eu não quero ser tio tão cedo! – Deu uma piscada e saiu andando com as mãos no bolso como se não tivesse acontecido nada de mais.

Olhei pra Sasuke, e PERAI MINHA GENTE, CHOQUEI AGORA SASUKE UCHIHA ESTAVA CORANDO! /Morri. [ Akira: Kyahhh, Manuh pega a câmera! Manuh: Ta aki ó! Click* click* click* /momentointromissaodasautoras off].

Depois de registrar muito bem o momento inesquecível de Sasuke corando, voltamos ao respectivo momento constrangedor entre mim e ele... cri...cri...

- Err...e...eu acho me...melhor ir embora... – comecei falando, quer dizer gaguejando mais que um pato vitima de pirlimpimpim (?). Mas tuuuuuuuuudo bem.

Eu estava com a cabeça baixa, mas mesmo assim eu sentia a intensidade olhartiva (?) dele sobre mim /ui. Fui dando meia volta bem lentamente, quando fui dar o primeiro passo, senti uma mão pegar o meu pulso, já me preparava para virar e encontrar o Chuck com uma frigideira prontinha para estourar os meus miolos (?). Mas...tan tan tan taaaaaaan.../parei. Virei e percebi que não era o Chuck/avá, e sim Sasuke.

- Sakura...

TUDRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMM (barulho de trovoada FAIL.)

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH – E a loka ataca novamente(?).

Cara, eu já disse o quanto eu tenho medo de trovoada? Não, OMG EU TENHO MUITO MEDO DE TROVOADA VÉI, MUITOOO, o tamanho do meu medo é tipo assim, maior que um ciclope voador, que usa mochila a jato, claro, com saia listrada de balé(?), entenderam o drama né? Pois é, trágico.

Então eu pulei que nem uma égua em cima do Sasukilds, que se assustou com minha muito esperada ação (?), e caiu no sofá comigo por baixo.

Ele ficou me encarando com aqueles olhos negros profundos /ui. E eu senti ate minha nuca esquentar, da pra imaginar como estava minha cara né? Então, ele deu uma sorriso ala Uchiha e se levantou um pouco, ficando quase sentado em cima da minha barriga, eu pensei que ele iria se levantar e acabar com aquele momento constrangedor, tolo engano, sabe o que aquela praga fez? Começou a faze cocegas...COCEGAS... ele sabe que esse é um dos meus pontos fracos, maldito!

Imagina a cena, eu deitada no sofá me contorcendo mais que uma lombriga assassina (?), e Sasuke encima de mim fazendo cocegas, muito lindo.

- Sasuke... hahahahahaha...pa...para...porfavor...hahahaahha...seu jumento...hahahahah... – Desgramado ARGHHHHH.

Nesse momento ele parou de me torturar, e eu fechei os olhos com a intenção de descansar, e estava tudo indo conforme os planos (?), quando aquele filho dum sapo galopante, começou a MORDISCA O MEU PESCOÇO, JESUIS APAGA A LUZ, MARIA JESUS E JOSE MORRI AGORA(WTH!). Porra vou morre desse jeito oque ele pensa que ta fazendo.

-Sasuke...Hummm - Kuso ESSA ANTA CUBISTA AINDA ME PAGA.

Ele começou a faze uma trilha de beijos, pelo meu maxilar, e minhas mãos foram para o seu cabelo DENOVO sem o meu consentimento. (Inner: Sou só eu ou esta ficando meio quente aqui? Ein Sakurinha? Sakura: *corada ate os dedinhos do pé*).

- Hummmm – ele falou quando eu puxei os fios de cabelo de sua nuca HÁ (?).

Sasuke parou com sua cabeça ao lado da minha e disse.

- Acho que agora você vai ter que ficar – Então ele deu aquele sorrisinho du hell, não eu não vi mas eu senti ok?/balançacabeça(?).

-Cala a boca – eu disse antes de puxa-lo para mais um beijo, e bom eu acho que ainda vou passar um tempo aqui e não é só por causa da chuva, se é que me entendem /ui.

Agora vou parar de narrar, porque bom...errrr... não vou entra em detalhes, se quiserem me processem, mas eu tenho direito a um advogado e permanecer em silencio MUAHAHAHAHAHA. (WTH!)

o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/o/

Notas das autoras:

Manuh: o.o

Akira: :3

Manuh: o.o

Akira: :3

Manuh: ¬¬

Akira: :3

Manuh: QUE PORRA DE FINAL É ESSE? /mundotreme (?).

Akira: Ninguem mando me deixa terminar u.u

Manuh: Eu mereço ¬¬... o.o ... XD... Mas e ai minna o que vocês acharam da nossa fic? *-*

Akira: Bipolar? Imaginaaaaa ¬¬ , mas eu também quero sabe o que vocês acharam *o*

Manuh: Onegai mandem rewies, para sabermos o que acharam, dessa nossa pareceria Unesco (?), e talvez escreveremos outras historias u.u

Akira: Si si.

Manuh: Então até a próxima o/

Akira: Muitos beijos e chocolates :3

Manuh e Akira: Já ne /o/


End file.
